69 Detik di Ufuk Timur
by frozen fragment
Summary: Senja mematri waktu mereka, juga janji kecil di antara mereka, di kota Venice. / JeanEren, AU, fluffy. Entry for FID#6. RnC?


Shingeki no Kyojin by Hajime Isayama

_Warning : AU, JeanEren, BL, possibly OOC, typo(s), _alur ngalor-ngidul tanpa ada pemberitahuan, _etcetra._ Disarankan membaca _notes_ di bawah terlebih dahulu.

.

_Don't like, don't read_

_I gain nothing except personal pleasure_

.

69 Detik di Ufuk Barat

–_Dahulu, ketika kita berjanji di jembatan Rialto_

.

_For Fujodanshi Independence Day_ #6

.

Ini bukan negeri yang dulu mereka _bagi_. Yeager muda itu kelak akan menjadi Dokter spesialis di bidang _optometry_. Jerman dan Prancis–dan Italia–tidaklah sejauh itu, tetapi mereka bahkan sudah tidak pernah bertemu sejak masa remaja. Umurnya kini 26 tahun.

Ilmu kedokteran bukan hal yang rumit baginya, atmosfer penuh biokimia itu bagai sudah mendarah daging, meresap di seluruh bagian dirinya. Baginya yang memiliki ayah seorang ahli bedah, kedokteran sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

Akhir tahun ia lulus, masih 180 hari lagi _mereka _bisa bertemu.

.

Jean 17 tahun, Eren 16 tahun. Bertemu dengan tidak sengaja, karena tak tau arah, "Err, aku baru pertama kali ke sini, yah, bersama orang tua ku. Dan aku tersesat."

Saat itu Jean tak kuasa untuk menahan ledakan tawanya, "Hei, berapa umurmu? Pffft–Maaf. Tapi rasanya lucu sekali mendengar remaja yang terpisah dari orang tuanya."

"Hei, aku serius." Refleks, ia menginjak kaki si surai keabuan. Ia membuang muka.

"A-ADUH! Hei, aku bercanda, bung!"

Eren masih _ngambek_, Jean mulai merasa tidak enak, "Err, aku Jean Kirschtein,"Jean mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"_Aku tinggal disini, walaupun bukan warga asli kota ini_," tambahnya.

"Aku Eren Yeage–hei, kau bisa bahasa Jerman! Tunggu, kau bukan orang sini?"

"Blasteran, separuh Jerman, separuh Prancis. Ibuku orang Jerman."

Dari kalimat-kalimat mereka selanjutnya yang terkesan bodoh, Eren mengerti bahwa Jean baru tinggal 10 tahun di sana, sejak dirinya berada di sekolah dasar. Meski Jean bukan warga lokal yang sesungguhnya, ia mengerti seluk beluk kota Venice ini, terutama Canal Grande_(1)_. Begitulah yang diutarakannya terhadap Eren yang mengangguk-angguk antusias.

Selanjutnya mereka berkeliling di sekitaran bagian seberang jembatan Ponte dell'Accademia. Mereka berhenti di depan Santa Maria della Salute, salah satu gereja terindah disana, yang ditunjuk-tunjuk Eren dengan antusias. Venice masih memiliki arsitektur _gothic_ yang kental sekali, Eren menyukai hal itu.

Eren terpesona dengan berbagai hal di kota ini, semuanya. Dengan inti penggunaannya adalah _water-traffic corridors, _Canal Grande ini memiliki banyak sekali jembatan. Eren tidak mampu menghafal nama-namanya, yang semua dari bahasa Italia yang tidak dimengertinya. Eren lupa samasekali, dirinya sedang tersesat.

Jean bercerita mengenai sejarah Canal Grande itu, bagaimana itu dahulu sebelum berubah semodern ini, "Kau bahkan tak membayarku untuk menjadi pemandu wisata!" godanya sambil menyikut bahu kanan Eren.

Lelah berjalan, Eren duduk asal di salah satu kursi kayu di pinggiran jalan sambil memakan _crepes_, Jean menyusul setelahnya.

"Hei, tidakkah kau merasa asing denganku?"

Eren mengernyit, heran, "Ha? Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa kau bukan orang jahat."

Jean menaikkan bahu, tanda tak peduli lagi dengan pertanyaannya.

"Eren, mau naik gondola?" tanyanya. Sebelum mendapat jawaban, Jean sudah menyeret tangan Eren, berlari menuju anak tangga di dekat jembatan Ponte dell'Accademia.

Gondola, perahu 'datar' yang biasa digunakan turis untuk berkeliling di jalur air kota Venice. Gondola yang mereka naiki tidak besar, diisi oleh Eren, Jean dan sang pengendara gondola(2) yang berdiri di belakang Eren, mendayung perlahan-lahan.

"Di kota ini, aku paling suka Gondolaaa!" Jean berseru dengan senyum terpatri di wajah, ia kembali menghadap depan, berpose ala adegan film _Titanic._

Eren sangat menikmati masa itu. Tanpa sadar pipinya bersemu. Angin semilir yang membuat rambutnya berantakan, riak air yang tenang, cahaya senja yang terbias di permukaan, Jean yang berdiri memunggunginya.

"A-Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?!" Eren menggeleng keras.

Sesi gondola mereka sudah habis, mereka menepi lalu turun, "Kau mau kemana, setelah ini?" Jean memegang tangan kanan Eren, membantu turun.

Eren menggeleng perlahan, "Aku tidak tau. Mungkin aku akan mencari orang tua–"

"EREEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Sebuah suara sopran melengking di antara keramaian, menampakkan seorang ibu berambut kecoklatan yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Jean, itu ibuku, kurasa aku harus kembali, _danke_!" Eren menjabat tangan Jean sekilas lalu berlari ke arah ibunya, Carla Yeager.

"EREN!" teriak Jean, refleks. Eren berhenti berlari lalu menoleh ke arah Jean.

"Err, kalau kau senggang, aku menunggumu di jembatan ini, jam setengah 3!" Ajakan spontan Jean dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari Eren, yang kemudian dipeluk erat oleh ibunya.

.

Dan benar saja, keesokan harinya, Eren muncul dengan _sweater _hijau dan celana abu-abu gelap selutut. Jean melongo, "Kau benar-benar datang?"

"Kau benar-benar menungguku, eh?" Eren memasang mimik menghina. Jean kelabakan. Mereka tertawa keras-keras.

Keesokan harinya, keesokan harinya lagi, dan terus berulang, Jean menunggu di bawah jam besar tua di dekat jembatan Rialto, Eren yang datang dengan nafas terengah dan petualangan mereka selanjutnya di kota Venice. Sudah seminggu mereka saling mengenal dan menghabiskan waktu satu sama lain.

"Aku akan kembali ke Jerman, pukul 6 sore."

Jean nyaris tersedak burger yang dikunyahnya, "TUNGGU! Tunggu! Kenapa kau tak bilang apapun dari kemarin?!"

Eren tersenyum, memohon maaf. Jean mengacak rambutnya.

Sebenarnya, Jean tak pantas mengatakan itu. Sudah sewajarnya seorang turis kemnali ke negara asalnya. Jean _seharusnya _tidak sekaget itu. Atau sekecewa itu. Hari itu pasti datang, ketika mereka _harus_ berpisah.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Jean dengan frustasinya, Eren dengan perasaan bersalahnya.

Jean bangkit dari kursi, "Ikut aku!" Lalu menyeret Eren sekuat tenaganya.

"Gondola?"

"Eren, naiklah ke gondola lebih dulu. Aku mau mengurus sesuatu," titah Jean, yang selanjutnya berlari menuju tempat yang tidak Eren tau. Eren menurut, ia naik ke gondola, yang bergoyang sebentar ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya.

Kurang 44 menit sebelum pukul 6. Seharusnya Eren kembali.

Jean tampak terengah, sekembalinya, ia berbicara dengan seseorang, lalu kembali ke gondola. Eren terlihat bingung ketika Jean mengambil alih kemudi gondola, "Jean!"

Jean tersenyum, menepuk puncak kepala Eren, "Tenanglah, bodoh. Aku bisa mengendarai gondola."

Belasan menit dalam keheningan, menyusuri jalur air kota Venice. Eren memperhatikan punggung Jean yang terpapar mentari senja.

Sudah tak banyak gondola yang beroperasi, ada satu-dua yang masih belum menepi di sekitar mereka.

Jean berhenti mendayung, Eren mengerti itu, tentu saja. Jean meletakkan dayungnya di salah satu bagian gondola. Ia perlahan mendekati Eren yang duduk dengan menekuk lutut.

"–Jean?"

Si Kirschtein muda itu merengkuh Eren, amat rapat, seolah Eren hendak menghilang. Detik berikutnya, Jean mengecup bibir Eren, yang selama ini selalu membuat ia tergoda. Di luar dugaan, Eren tidak melawan atau meronta, tidak pula membalas.

"J-Jean!" Eren mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup Jean dengan punggung tangan, "Apa maksudmu?!"

Jean menggaruk tengkuk. Ia sepenuhnya tidak sadar melakukan itu, "M-Maaf, aku–"

Eren tampak sedih, Jean tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jean.. Aku.."

Jean memegang kedua bahu Eren, menatapnya tepat di mata, "Eren, aku suka padamu."

Eren membuang muka, "B-Bodoh!"

Jean tersenyum tulus, mencubit pipi kenyal Eren, "Yang bodoh itu aku atau kau, yang tidak mau mengaku?"

"B-Berisiiiiik!"

Detik berikutnya mereka tertawa lepas, menertawai kebodohan masing-masing. Jean mengambil dayungnya, lalu mengarahkan gondola ke tepian, dekat jembatan Rialto. Eren turun bak seorang putri. Rona pipinya meradang.

"Jean, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" Malu, mereka masih bergandengan tangan meski sudah turun dari gondola. Jean terkikik geli.

Mereka berhenti di tengah jembatan Rialto, bersandar di tepian jembatan, menatap bias senja, menatap kapal-kapal kecil yang mulai menepi, menatap lampu jingga yang berpendar di bangunan-bangunan di seberang mata, "Kau tau, itu tadi ciuman pertamaku."

Sontak Jean menoleh, "Serius?! Wah, aku mengambil keperawanan bibir seorang Eren!" serunya jenaka. Eren menyikut perut Jean keras-keras.

"Sialan," umpatnya, dengan pipi yang makin memerah.

Jean menatap jam tangannya, serius. Eren ikut melihat jam, "Mampus! Jam 6 kurang 7 menit! Jean, aku harus kembali!"

Eren hendak melangkah, tangannya ditarik oleh Jean, "69 detik lagi, senja akan usai. Sebentar, kumohon."

Eren kembali diam, canggung. Jean memutar tubuh Eren menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Mengamit tangan Eren, lalu meletakkan satu flashdisk berwarna merah di telapak tangan.

"Kau.. Aku.. Bisakah kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti?" tanya Jean tiba-tiba.

Eren menepuk kedua pipi Jean, "Dunia ini sempit, Jean. Kita pasti bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti."

Jean berpikir sejenak, lalu mendapat ide, "Bagaimana jika.. Kita bertemu lagi 10 tahun mendatang, di tanggal ini?"

"Setuju." Eren mengulurkan kelingking kanannya.

"Janji jari kelingking! Yang melanggar harus menelan seribu jarum!" seru keduanya serempak.

"Jean/Eren," panggil keduanya, serempak. Mereka tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar, entah Jean atau Eren yang memulai, mereka merapatkan jarak, memiringkan kepala, bertautan tangan. Eren membuka sedikit bibirnya, kecupan Jean mendarat tepat sebelum senja benar-benar berakhir.

.

Flashdisk yang diberi oleh Jean berisi beberapa foto mereka, dan satu file dengan ekstensi .mp3 berjudul 'Canal Grande'(3).

Antara malu dan ingin menonjok Jean ketika ia pertama kali mendengarkan lagu itu dulu. Setengahnya romantis, setengahnya sedih. Eren masih mendengarkan lagu itu, hingga 10 tahun berselang dari waktu pemberian.

Eren dengan _headset _terpasang di telinga, duduk di bawah jam besar tua yang selalu menjadi tempat _janjian _dengan_nya _dari dulu. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu berharap, itu janji sudah lama sekali, dan lagi, antar dua bocah. Mungkin pula Jean sudah lupa. Berapa lama Eren disana, mungkin sudah hampir 3 jam.

Dari belakang, seseorang menepuk pundak Eren, refleks ia menoleh ke belakang. Matanya ditutup kemudian dengan telapak tangak.

'_cup'_

Tiba-tiba bibirnya dikecup _seseorang_. Eren sepertinya tau siapa dia.

Begitu tangan itu lepas, Eren dapat melihat jelas, si surai keabuan menyebalkan, dengan rahang yang makin terlihat keras berada di belakangnya, "Kau, jadi kau benar-benar menungguku?"

De javu, Eren menyeringai, "Kau, lama sekali kau, dasar bodoh."

"Jadi, kau masih mendengarkan Canal Grande?" Jean nyengir, merasa tersanjung.

Eren mendaratkan tinju ringan di bahu Jean, "Tentu saja, si bodoh itu memberikanna padaku."

Keduanya tertawa lepas.

.

_fin_

.

Notes

(1) Canal Grande disini adalah kanal besar di kota Venice, Italia, yang menjadi pusat wisata, transportasi lokal menggunakan kapal atau bus air.

(2) _gondoliers, _begitulah yang ada di wiki. Saya terjemahkan ke pengendara gondola karena rasanya aneh.

(3) Canal Grande di bagian ini adalah judul lagu dari Q-Mex, ber_genre_ klasik. Diputar dari awal sampai akhir daku bikin fiksi ini (jadi, 2 jam lebih omg). Silahkan cari jika berkenan~

.

Referensi

-Serba-serbi Canal Grande di fic ini didapat dari laman wiki - en . wikipedia wiki/Grand_Canal_(Venice)

-Pemandangan yang dilihat dari jembatan Rialto - en . wikipedia wiki/File:1_venice_grand_canal_rialto_bridge_

.

Catatan (hati) penulis. Silahkan di_skip_.

A-AKHIRNYA BISA KONTRIBUSI BUAT FID~! *tebar confetti*

Happy FID#6, guys!

Gyaaaa, ini dibikin kilat, ide kilat, semua kilat, pas inget kalau awal september iru ada FID *nangis*

Niatnya bikin angst padahal, gajadi deh. Kasian Jean *gak*

OOC, typo, atau yang lain, udah ah, capek. *jduak*

Udah ah, nggak cek typo, udah ga ada waktu lagiiiii -ceritanya dia mustinya ngerjain tugas yang bejibun

Maafkan kengawuran saya atas kota Venice.

Salam kenal! Disini Yuu~

Terima kasih sudah membaca~ Berkenan kah me_review_?

Happy FID#6! Ciao!

.

.

.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi jujur," –Nyandafuru55 by Dormir

09.08.2014 | _White poppies_, yuu


End file.
